


A Swapping Good Time (Request)

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Gender Bender, swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: After finding a hex that lets him swap bodies with others, Henry decides to swap bodies with Sumia and have some girl on girl fun with his wife, Tharja.





	A Swapping Good Time (Request)

The lovely Pegasus Rider Sumia skipped about camp without a single care in the world. Today was a special day! She had a date with her boyfriend and she was looking forward to it very much. That’s when, I’m typical Sumia fashion, she tripped and fell down on her bum. However, unlike most times where she’d simply trip on nothing and fall, now she’d crashed head first against some object… Another person. As Sumia made their way down to the ground, she closed her eyes, her head feeling fuzzier and fuzzier. A wave of disorientation came over her, scrambling her train of thought, before quickly dissipating. 

With a feeling of dizziness and a small amount of pain in her legs, Sumia rubbed her temple gently. “Ouchie…” She heard a deep voice cry, which was weird, considering she was the one who said that. 

Opening her eyes to gauge the damage, Sumia was rapidly met with a strange sight. When she looked down at her body, she wasn’t wearing her usual hefty pink Pegasus Knight armor, but rather light silky dark robe. What’s more, her chest was completely flat! Instead of being rounded and soft it was chiseled and hard, like that of a guy. Even her arms and legs were different, no longer as smooth and hairless as they once were. It was as if... She wasn’t in her own body anymore! Now, she was in a male’s body.

“What the-?!” She said, perking up with surprise as once again she was met with a noticeably male voice.

Then, she saw the most haunting sight of all. Her own body was sitting down just a few feet in front of her. It looked exactly like her, down to the facial expression, as if she was staring at herself in the mirror. Except this time, she didn’t look like her reflection in the slightest.

This was the tipping point that sent Sumia over the edge. She stood up quickly in a fit of panic. “Wha-wha-what’s going on!? Wh-why do you look like me!?” She asked accusingly.

Sumia’s body looked at her with a confused expression. “Sumia? Is that you?” It asked.

A blank stare came from Sumia’s new face. Hearing those words come from her body was an otherworldly experience.

“It’s me! Henry!” It exclaimed, standing up in an abrupt manner. But that just left Sumia with more questions than answers.

“Huh? What the-? How did-? Why is-?” Sumia’s head was in shambles, unable to finish a single thought before jumping to the next one.

“Oh gods, this is so strange.” Henry commented in Sumia’s voice. “I guess bumping into each other must have caused us to swap bodies? I’ve heard of this happening in stories, but I never thought it could happen in real life.”

Sumia looked down to inspect herself once more. That made sense. The dark robes, the ski-tight nylon, the surprisingly toned body… They all belonged to none other than the Plegian Dark Mage Henry.

“Oh no!” Sumia shouted with distress. “What are we gonna do then!?”

Henry made a thoughtful expression. “Hmmm… I don’t know exactly how to fix this but… Maybe some sort of hex could be the answer? Ah!” Henry’s eyes lit up. “I know. Let me go ask my wife, Tharja. I’m sure she’ll know a way to change us back!”

With that, the Dark Mage in Sumia’s body began to make his way towards Tharja’s tent. However, before he could get too far, a tinge or fear crept up Sumia’s spine. She didn’t want to be alone in Henry’s body right now!

“Henry, wait!” She stopped him with a shout. “Wha-What should I do in the meantime?”

Again, Henry thought through Sumia’s proposition carefully. “Hm… I think the best option would be for you to lay low for the time being. I’ll find a way to fix this as soon as possible, so don’t let anybody know about what happened to us. We wouldn’t want them to worry about things unnecessarily.”

“Ah, but-!” Although Sumia wasn’t satisfied with this answer, Henry had already vanished. She gave a sigh. “But I have a date tonight…”

 

Once out of Sumia’s sight, Henry gave a loud cackle, which sounded odd coming from Sumia’s voice. “Nyahahahaha! That was too easy! This new hex worked like a charm. And now…” He groped his new breasts with his hand. “Let’s enjoy this new body with Tharja~”

 

Tharja sat over her table inside her dark candlelit tent, toiling over one of her many dark magical tomes. She concentrated on learning the spells intently. As a practitioner of the hidden arts, it was the sort of thing she enjoyed. But before the Dark Mage could finish her reading, a loud noise boomed from outside.

“Oh Tharja~!” A voice sang. “Are you busy right now~?”

The Dark Mage couldn’t help but tsk at the sound, instantly recognizing the voice to be that of Sumia, the clumsy Pegasus Knight.

“Yes, I’m busy, now go away.” Tharja replied with annoyance, not taking her sight away from her book.

But ‘Sumia’ did exactly the opposite of what Tharja had asked her, as she entered the mage’s and fiddled about without a care in the world. 

“Oh, come on~ Is that any way to treat your very good friend Sumia?” She sang sweetly.

Tharja rolled her eyes at the comment. The two were barely acquaintances, let alone friends. She absolutely despised Sumia’s sickeningly attitude, so she definitely wasn’t interested in whatever it was that brought her here.

A wicked smile crossed upon ‘Sumia’s’ face. “Aw, don’t be like that~ Why don’t you let me show you a good time?~” 

All of a sudden, ‘Sumia’ jumped onto of Tharja from behind, taking her hands to grope the magician’s supple breasts. Alarmed and perplexed, Tharja quickly jumped out of the other girl’s grasp. She looked up at ‘Sumia’ with confusion, only to se her sporting a devilish grin.

“Ok, something’s up. Why are you acting like this?” Tharja questioned her.

‘Sumia’ responded with a laugh. “Nyahaha~ What do you mean? I’m just being regular old me, Sumia!”

But this answer didn’t satisfy Tharja at all, for she continued to stare at the woman warily. There was no way the usually demure and shy Sumia would randomly grope her breasts. Plus, the devious expression she bore on her face was one that looked foreign to Sumia’s features. And that laugh… Why did it sound so familiar?!

“What’s wrong?” ‘Sumia’ asked. “Pegasus got your tongue? Or do you ‘foal’ unwell? Nyahahaha! Oh, could it be you’ve ‘herd’ these before? Sorry, my jokes can be a little bit ‘horse’! Nyehehehehe!”

The stupid jokes, the cheery attitude and the feeling of trickery. There were no two ways about it, this definitely had to be…

“Henry is that you?” Tharja asked incredulously.

“What?~ I’m just little old me, Sumia~” ‘Sumia’ responded coyly.

Tharja frowned, stomping towards this oddly behaving Sumia. A pertinent stench caught her nose, causing her to sniff the air around the Pegasus rider. “Hmm… You smell like magic. Henry, that’s definitely you, isn’t it?”

Henry smiles widely. “Oh, Tharja dear, I can’t fool you at all, can I?” 

A wicked smile appeared on Tharja’s face. “Henry you little devil, what did you do?”

“Nothing much…” Henry replied with confidence and pride. “I just found this neat little hex that lets me swap bodies with anyone I want. And decided to try it out on our cutest little Pegasus rider~” He struck out a pose. “Does it look on me?”

“Yes… Very~” Tharja responded with a smile, sizing up Henry’s new body up and down.

“Good! Glad you think so!” A mischievous expression appeared on Henry’s face. “How about you give it a try?”

Suddenly, as a mist of thick purple fog left through Henry’s hand, Tharja felt a wave of dizziness hit her. The world began spinning around her, her vision dimmed while she felt her consciousness ascend into the aether. Then, once her senses returned, she found herself in a different spot of her tent, staring at her body right in the face. She looked down at herself. No longer was she wearing her skin-tight dark robes, instead she was donning a set of pink girly Pegasus knight armor. She let out a sigh.

“I didn’t mean that I wanted to see it on me.” Tharja said with annoyance, now in Sumia’s body. She grasped her throat as she heard her voice. “Wow, that is… Different. I’m not used to not sounding so…”

“Depressed?” Henry asked quizzically.

Tharja glared at him intently, not a very menacing sight coming from Sumia’s face. “Sultry was the word I was looking for. I will say though, this doesn’t feel half bad. My back feels so light right now.”

“That’s cause you don’t have these big knockers anymore!” Henry exclaimed, a wide smile on his face as he groped his new breasts thoroughly. “Oh my~ These feel absolutely heavenly~”

Swiping her arm quickly, Tharja quickly swatted his hands away. “Those are still MY breast, so don’t grope them like that.”

Henry smiled mischievously. “Is that so? You usually don’t get upset when I grope your breasts like this~”

A blush appeared on Tharja’s face. “I don’t- Well that’s just- arghh…” She shook her embarrassment off. “Anyways, is there any reason you decided to swap with a girl instead of some burly muscly guy?”

“I was just curious of how it would feel to have a woman’s body.” He gave his new breasts a tight grope. “So far I’m really liking it~ Plus, Sumia is quite the pretty girl, how could I not?”

“Yes, I will admit this body does feel quite nice~” Tharja said, tracing her finger across the curves of Sumia’s body. “Is this all you had planned?”

“Well…” Henry made a lecherous smile. “I’ve felt a lot of things as a woman now, but the one thing I haven’t experienced is pleasure. Would you like to help me out with that?~”

His contagious smile spread onto Tharja’s face. “Hehehe would I?”

Henry strutted towards Tharja in his sexy body. He stopped before her to place a kiss on her lips, one which Tharja gladly reciprocated. Soft feminine moans escaped each of the girl’s mouth, their lips mashing against each other with tenderness and care. Saliva flowed freely from one mouth to others as their tongues danced together.

As their tongues finally separated from each other, strands of saliva dripped down both of their faces. The two lovers stared into each other’s eyes. Without needing to say a word, they moved their business onto the bed, Tharja softly laying down atop of Henry.

“I have to say though, making out with my own body is definitely… Interesting~” Tharja commented.

Henry let out a giggle. “Do you not like it?”

“Hmmm… No, quite the opposite actually.” A deviant expression crossed her face. “I think I might have a bit of a narcissist streak hehehe…”

Leaning down, Tharja planted another quick kiss on Henry’s lips, before standing back to admire her own curvaceous body. She licked her lips, feeling her vagina already damp at the thought of having sex with her body. Though the idea had never crossed her mind before, she was really excited by it, that she could hear her own moans without her having to make them, that she could make her own body writhe in pleasure without her controlling it. All this swap stuff was very good at making her feel hot and bothered. The fact that she could feel sensations with someone else’s body was quite thrilling. Plus, she’d never even considered doing it with a woman before, yet here she was enjoying the touch she gave her female curvaceous body. It’s like there was something entrancing about having Henry in a girl’s body, like she wanted to make him squeal and moan the same way a girl would. Yes, she was more than ready to do this.

“Very well.” Tharja sang out. “Time to make you feel like a girl~” 

As Tharja began to sink her head lower, heading towards Henry’s new female organ, Henry could feel his entire body tingle in anticipation. The sensation of female pleasure, a feeling many men could only ever dream of, was finally within his grasp. His womanhood quelched in excitement, his panties already overflowing with womanly juices. This was going to be amazing~

Once she was up close with her old organ, Tharja undressed Henry’s robes in a flash. These were her clothes on her old body after all, so she knew exactly how to get them off. She smiled at the glistening pussy before her. The powerful stench of unadulterated lust that filtered into her nose from it was truly intoxicating. To be the source of her body’s arousal felt exhilarating. She pressed her fingers against the folds of Henry’s vagina, when-

“Kyaaahhh!!~~” Henry let out the girliest scream he’d made in his entire life, further amplified in femininity with Tharja’s seductive voice. The moment Tharja’s fingers met with his dripping sex, he’d felt millions of lightning bolts spread through his body, his brain trying to comprehend the sensation that afflicted him. It was so… so… Divine!

Tharja gave a cute giggle. “Oh my… Just a little touch and you let out such an adorable yelp.” 

Henry blushed profusely. Though he wanted to give her a comical retort, he couldn’t think of anything clever to say at the moment. His brain was focusing entirely on the sensations coming from his female sex, yearning for more of that same delicious stimulation to come over him. He wanted nothing more than pure pleasure right now.

Happy to have successfully teased him, Tharja moved onto the next part of her plan. Prying open Henry’s pussy with both of her hands, she basked in the air of sexual heat emanating from it. She breathed lightly on the organ, a wide smile on her face from seeing him writhe in pleasure at every single movement, every single touch.

Then, placing her head as close to his cunt as possible, she opened her mouth and began lick his snatch all over. She lashed her tongue up and down with severity, his brain setting ablaze from the overbearing levels of pleasure while his face contorted to form any number of expressive faces from extreme joy to intense pleasure. The motion of his hips were entirely dictated by the movements of her tongue, swaying up and down as it tried to both get away and move towards Tharja’s it. 

And then came the sucking, oh god the sucking. Pressing her lips against the lips of Henry’s cunt, Tharja began sucking on his snatch with incredible drive. Pussy liquid and skin traveled into her mouth undeterred, her sucking so intense it was like a child sucking on its mother’s teat. Henry’s body convulsed fiercely, his pussy holding on for dear life as it was assaulted endlessly by the tremendous tag team of Tharja’s mouth and tongue.

The sounds of Henry’s feminine screams rang inside Tharja’s ears like the most pleasant of songs. They urged her to keep going, harder, faster, stronger than before. Even her own vagina trembled in pleasure from a single wail. Tharja never knew the cries of an aroused female could be so exhilarating, but she wasn’t complaining. She wanted, no, she needed to hear more.

Meanwhile, Henry was too busy gasping for air and writhing in pleasure to care for the sounds coming from his mouth. It felt like his entire being was being encased in pleasure, lightning bolts of bliss endlessly cascading onto his body thanks to Tharja’s tongue. The sensations the came over him were so foreign and strong that Henry didn’t know what to do with himself but let his body go with the flow and enjoy the current situation as it unfolded.

This scene continued on and on for what seemed like an eternity, Tharja slobbering all over Henry’s vagina while his mind was sent to a different dimension of pleasure from all the stimulation. Henry felt his perception of time warp as seconds and minutes felt like hours upon hours. Before long, his body was reaching its apex of pleasure, its tipping point of sexual stimulation. His vagina squelched in anticipation, his whole body shaking in preparation for the coming explosion of lustful orgasm.

Then, rocking his hips towards Tharja’s face, Henry gave one last loud moan as his entire sex was engorged in a heated climax. His pussy gurgled, vaginal juices flying into Tharja’s mouth like water flowing out of a faucet, all of which Tharja was more than happy to gobble up. His orgasm was so intense even Tharja felt her cunt get rocked, her womanhood now leaking like a waterfall as her level of arousal grew higher than she thought would ever be possible.

Spent and satisfied, Henry’s new body quickly collapsed on top of the bed, all of his muscles entering into sweet relaxation brought on by release. Tharja continued to suck on Henry’s juices until the taste of her own vagina was burnt into her taste buds. Once she’d had her fill, the dark mage in Sumia’s body sat back with a smile, licking her lips in contentment at the act she’d just gladly involved herself in. 

“So… How was it?” Tharja asked the dazed Henry.

“It was… Amazing~” Henry responded, his brain still just mush from his previous stimulation. “I think I might get addicted to this~”

“Good, cause I need to get some release for myself~”

Standing up on top of the bed, Tharja began to undress Sumia’s body from all the bulky Pegasus Knight armor that covered it. As she removed her short dress, her arousal was clearly visible in the sopping wet panties she wore. They were completely soaked, with even more natural lubricant rolling down her legs. Tharja quickly removed these too, revealing her own naked womanhood to Henry.

Only after she sat down in front of him did Henry snap out of his trance. He looked at Tharja, who was now sitting down in front of him with her legs wide open, her hungering cunt ready to receive stimulation. She pushed herself towards him, her legs intertwining with his as their vaginas came ever closer.

“Oh, does that work?” Henry asked her, finally realizing what Tharja was attempting to do.

“I don’t know, but I’m very aroused and I need to mash my cunt against something.” Tharja quickly responded, desire dripping from her voice. 

An intense feeling of need drove Tharja as her womanhood inched closer and closer to Henry’s. The two of them gritted their teeth in anticipation, feeling the sexual heat of each other’s organs pressing against their own cunts. Until it finally happened, the two girls let out emphatic yelps as their throbbing organs met. With their legs fully interlocked together, warmth and slickness perspired from one body to the other, sending shockwaves of pleasure through their bodies just from a mere touch. They shivered in conjunction, their levels of arousal and lust steadily growing along with a need to push themselves further.

Without noticing, Tharja began to unwittingly pump her hips up and down, rubbing her the folds of her pussy lightly against the folds of Henry’s pussy. Seeing Henry’s frenzy reactions to her licking him all up had really done a number on her, this was the most aroused she’d been in her life. She’d never experienced such a strong need for relief before, and the way her pussy grazed lightly against Henry’s was so divine her body couldn’t keep itself still, as it squished down on Henry’s organ with as much force as it could muster. 

Moreover, this new body swapping concept was really turning her on. Though she was still in a female’s body, she could feel the subtle differences between her vagina and Sumia’s. The curve of the entrance, the amount of lubrication, and which spots felt the most sensitive to touch, they were all different from one snatch to the other, which is what made it special. To feel pleasure through the body of another person, to use their organs to experience sensations of bliss, it was a very exciting prospect for Tharja. One that lead her to pump her hips against Henry’s like a hungering animal. 

On his end, Henry was doing his best to hold on against the tremendous sensations that were assaulting his mind at the moment. While Tharja’s gentle but hungry rubbing was very different to her previous suckling, it was still quite the intense experience. He could feel her organ pulsating against his, her liquids dripping onto his body while his liquids dripped onto hers. The way her labia caressed against his own was like warm little fingers massaging the entrance to his tunnel. It was a magnificent feeling, Tharja fervently pushing her body against his own with ever increasing force only made it better.

And oh gods, the pleasure of the female form~ It was so strong that Henry’s mind couldn’t help but swirl about in a mixture of confusion and pleasure. Every touch set his heart ablaze, every movement sent lightning bolts of pleasure through his body. The gentle sway of his breasts as they bobbed up and down, the burning lust of his pussy as it smashed against Tharja’s. All these sensations overwrote any other thought that went in his head, filling his mind up to the brim with nothing but pleasure. This small soft female body he carried right now, he absolutely loved it.

As their pussy mashing continued on and on, the two lovers devolved into a mess of moaning and drooling, their minds urging them to do nothing more but chase the coming gratification of sexual release. And, with their bodies shaking and their pussies pulsating, it was clear this release was about to come soon. The pleasure that had built up over what seemed like hours of rubbing was finally starting to reach its peak. Their vaginas trembled in anticipation, a tingling sensation shooting down their spines. This was gonna be a big one~

With one final pump of their hips, their organs meshed together, shivering delightfully as orgasm overcame them both. Vaginal juices flew from one vagina to the other, liquid shooting out of their holes to cover their lover’s body. Tharja arched back, her eyes rolling into her head as she tried to not succumb to the overbearing sensations of climax. Henry meanwhile simply let it all happen, letting go of his inhibitions and basking in all of its glory. The orgasm rocked their bodies for what seemed like ages, though once the brunt of it calmed down, the two promptly passed out on the bed.

 

Henry laid down on top of Tharja, their two naked bodies pressing close to each other. He rested his head in the middle of her chest, feeling her warmth as he heard her heartbeat, while Tharja gently caressed his hair.

“So, did you enjoy your first time as a woman?” Tharja asked him.

“Hmm… Yeah, it was pretty good.” He answered, shifting his body comfortably. “I really like being a woman. I think I’m going to keep this body.”

Tharja gave a sinister laugh, though it didn’t sound too sinister in Sumia’s upbeat voice. “Can you do that? How long does the hex last?”

“It lasts for however long I want it to.” Henry plainly responded. “So if I never want to return this body, I never have to~”

“Hehehe… Sounds mischievous…” Tharja’s eyes lit up, a glimmering idea coming to her. “Say, do you want to mess with the others in camp by swapping their bodies around.”

Henry perked up. “Do I!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's a little thing I wrote as a request for midnightpride on DA for some bodyswap yuri between Tharja and Henry. If I have to be 100% honest, body swap is probably my least favorite type of swap, but I'm still a sucker for swapping so I went ahead and did this anyways. Hope it turned out well. I will say though, I'm happy with how short I made it. I think I could've made it shorter but I felt like I wasn't being descriptive enough for the sex scenes. Anyways, while I still plan to do a consistent content stream for as long as I can, I think I will make it a bit easier on myself by sneaking in stories that are 'finished' but I haven't published yet every now and then. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and cheers!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister


End file.
